


Heat Week

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Borrowed Womb Time Hop [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Power, Cheating, Classism, Death, F/M, Forced Breeding, History, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Miscarriage, Multi, NOT A STEREK FIC, Rape, Sexism, Toxic Masculinity, Violence, Werewolf Mates, arranged marraiges, heat - Freeform, making you hate your favorite characters, marital rape, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: NOT A STEREK FIC. The BC era in Europe was not a happy place for Omegas. They were pulled from their homes once they reached breeding age, bred by alphas, and- if they were desirable enough- claimed into those packs, never to see their parents again. Roughly 6th century BC, but not period compliant. (Shows how the world became mostly werewolf) STAND ALONE FICNOT A HAPPY FIC. SERIOUSLY.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Borrowed Womb Time Hop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615705
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

REMINDER that all of these stories past Borrowed Womb ARE STAND ALONE STORIES. You DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS just to continue the series. You will miss out on why their society is made the way it is, but you will not lose out on nightmares. Which this story is. No, really. This was the actual NIGHTMARE that inspired Borrowed Womb. My mind is a scary place. Do not recommend.

HEED THE WARNINGS!

THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING

LAST WARNING. SKIP IF YOU NEED TO. RAPE FIC. SEXISM. ABUSE OF POWER. CLASSISM YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

“The smell is the first thing you'll notice,” Peter told him, excitement and pride radiating off of him, “Lots of them are going to smell scared, but there will be some excitement, lust, and innocent devotion mixed in there.”

Derek squinted at the garb laid out for him, “Why can't I wear my usual clothes?”

“Because you dress like a copy of me and that's just embarrassing,” Peter scoffed, “The desperate ones tend to smell like they want to be taken. They're eager to be mated and have a family and worship you. This sounds like someone you'd want, but it's actually not. Most likely their cunny has been used from the docks to the desert to the East. It might sound repugnant, but you actually want the scared ones more. They're the virgins. They're the ones who won't tell you tomorrow morning that they have to pop back into town for their ten illegitimate brats.”

“Speaking from experience?” Derek teased.

“No. I'm not an _idiot.”_ Peter replied blandly, then pointed to Derek's fanciest dress clothes which his nanny had laid out for him before leaving to tend to younger children. Derek was an adult now. He'd probably see her in passing, but she'd not acknowledge him now.

“Won't I ruin it?”

“It's your _claiming day_ , Derek. It may feel like a raid or a hunt, but it's a very formal event. You see, this is why Talia needs to be taking you under her wing more.”

“She's busy,” Derek's couldn't help the way his head ducked down.

He wished his sire, Talia the Benevolent, _was_ there to dote over and console him. His carrier had been done raising him ages ago, so he couldn't go to him either. Like most omegas in the kingdom Jethro had had a baby in the fall and was busy caring for the youngest of Derek's siblings. He thought it might have been another girl, but he'd stopped paying attention around the tenth child born. His carrier had a child every year, and once they were school age they weren't his problem anymore. He was still available to kiss and snuggle for a bit, but it was rushed as he was always needed elsewhere, always had a babe tied to his chest, always smelled of milk and diapers that needed changing. Derek was half envious of the poor whose spawn often died before they became a whole _troop_ inside one building. At least they _tried_ not to have too many. Talia wasn't the least bit bothered to use a skin to stop it. Besides, Derek was _grown_. He didn't go to Jethro for _cuddles_ anymore. Talia _had_ sat him down to tell him what his knot was for after a servant caught him stalking an omega slave in the halls, but she hadn't done the whole parental doting thing. She was very busy making sure the kingdom was ready for Heat Week.

Heat Week was the week before Winter Solstice in which the omegas all across the world went into heat. Businesses shut down for the whole week, even though most heats only actually lasted a few hours if they were properly sated. One could usually still bang on a shop door and get the owner to come down and sell them something, but it was emergency only and considered the height or rude otherwise. Throughout that week the omegas would be burning up as they isolated themselves, hiding away physically while their ripe scent spread out across their home and invaded the streets. It was during this time that designated groups of betas would patrol the cities and towns and confiscate any unmated omegas who were of breeding age from their parents so they wouldn't suffer heats alone in agony. They'd take them to the town center where a Temple in larger cities or a town hall in smaller ones ones would receive the ripe creatures.

Alphas who were of age would be allowed in once the sweeps were complete. When they smelled an omega that was right for them they'd sweep the omega up off their feet- literally- and take them home to breed and claim them. Technically they could return them if they realized they didn't like them after, but if you found _the scent_ you wouldn't. You'd keep them forever, like Talia had for Jethro, and every subsequent heat week you'd fill them with pups until your home was bursting at the seams. If someone were well off, like Derek was, they could get several omegas. Talia hadn't felt the need to, but Derek wanted several omegas so that his children had one to turn to often. While he planned to breed quite a bit, he absolutely refused to have a child _every year_ until his omega dried up. Hundreds of children was just ridiculous. Five per omega seemed a good goal, but he was open to reconsidering those numbers.

This was Derek's first Heat Weak as a legal adult, and he was jittery with nerves. By morning he'd be mated. He knew this to be a fact, because he'd already caught the scent of his mate while walking the town years ago. She was locked away now, of course. Her parents like all others had started keeping her indoors as much as possible in the weeks leading up to her heat because the younger ones started to get ripe before they even started their cycle. Of course, omegas who weren't claimed weren't _ever_ alone. Derek had found that out the hard way before he'd been legally an adult when he'd tried _anything_ to get an omega alone so he could mount them. They smelled like lust and love and promise, usually fruity or like sweat breads, but their parents or a beta guardian would keep all the alphas away until it was the 'right time'. Even rich royalty like Derek weren't an exception to _that_ rule.

“Derek. DEREK!” Peter snapped his fingers in front of Derek's face, making him jump and pay attention.

“Stop daydreaming! You'll have her tomorrow. What was her name?”

“Paige,” Derek replied dreamily. He'd heard her father shout it at her one day when she'd been playing her violin too loudly. He'd said it was unbecoming.

“Like I was saying,” Peter gave him a disgusted look, “ _Paige_ will likely whine and cry for her mother. This is obviously off-putting, but they're taught to say that so ignore it. They never _actually_ mean it. They'd be miserable if you left them without a knot to sate them. If it makes you limp threaten to hit her if she says it again. She'll miss them, like all children do, but she'll grow out of it once she has her own cubs to care for.”

“Her parents won't be able to take her back, will they?” Derek worried.

“Of course not,” He snorted, “Omegas belong to unrelated alphas, not to parents. They've got no agency over them, and they shouldn't. Could you imagine the torture they'd experience if we let parents keep their omega spawn? To go through every heat _alone_? They've already suffered for years waiting for 'legal age', we can't let it continue past that. Once their hips are wide enough, it's _cruel_ not to take them from their parents. They'd keep them virginal forever, under some silly idea that they're _dolls_ , if we didn't intervene. Talia knows this. She tugged Cora away from Jethro last year, remember?”

Derek tried not to pout. He missed the sister just below him in age. They had been close. She had been claimed by a man from Spain and taken there shortly after. He'd never see her again. He'd barely gotten to say goodbye since the night before Cora had been distracted, flighty, and scared.

“Are you sure they're not _really_ scared?” Derek asked now that he'd been reminded of Cora.

“Oh, I'm sure they are,” Peter shrugged, “They're likely scared of taking their first knot, of bearing children- it's a horribly painful experience- and of being away from their parents for the rest of their lives. Fear is no excuse to stop living, and this is a part of life for omegas. We alphas are often afraid of war, but do we hide under our beds, refuse to go, betray our countries?”

Peter's voice had taken on the ring of the general he was and Derek straightened dutifully, “No, sir!”

“Exactly right,” Peter nodded, “We're taking them from childhood to adulthood. It can't be avoided, no matter how _scary_ it is. Honestly, they live the most _delicate_ lives, constantly doted on, you'd think they were _rare._ They should be the ones going to war with betas, not us. _We're_ rare. _We_ , the _alphas_ , are the prime of society.”

“Instead they get to stay home and mind the houses, with older betas,” Derek recited, knowing this rant from old.

“Claimed omegas basically _are_ betas, they're just betas who have a cunt,” Peter scoffed.

“Once bred, twice done,” Derek nodded, recalling the old saying.

A claimed omega smelled closer to a beta to other alphas, but they'd _never_ stop smelling like dripping lust to the alpha who claimed them. Some alpha's were strong enough to take on multiple omegas, to increase the alpha population since only alpha/omega pairs could produce more alphas, but it was often difficult for them to find a second omega desirable enough to breed every year. While all omegas smelled good, many believed that those that smelled irresistible to that specific alpha were the ones who would give the healthiest offspring.

“Now then,” Peter's voice sounded stern again, “Get dressed, then we're going to head out. Remember what I've told you, and don't just stick to the one you fancied! She might smell off to you now she's in heat and you'll not want her anymore. You aren't _committed_ until you claim her, so don't tie yourself down until you're _sure._ ”

“Got it,” Derek growled, irritated by his hovering, “You mind?”

“Fine,” Peter smirked and headed out the door to leave the slaves to dress Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me, papa!” Stiles cheered, running around the main room floor in an excited circle, “Tell me a story!”

“Tell him _the_ story,” Claudia spoke softly from the bed.

Stiles went still. She wasn't always aware of them, and when she was she often wasn't herself. Sometimes she was cruel. Sometimes she didn't know them. Most of the time she just wept in pain.

“Okay, okay,” Noah laughed as he handed Claudia her medication, “Sit down by the fire and I'll tell you _the_ story.”

“Which story is _the_ story?” Stiles asked, sitting himself down with his doll in his arms. She had been made by Claudia and was his prized possession. She had a birthing mat with her, and a slit that another tiny doll could be pulled out of.* Their names were Charles and Charlotte, respectively. Stiles liked that his doll was a male omega because Dr. Deaton said that Stiles was a male omega.

“ _The_ story,” Noah sighed as he sat down, “Is why we stay inside so much near the winter solstice. It's the story of the Big Bad Alpha.”

Stiles went still, the only time he ever did was when his papa told him a story, “But I already _know_ that story, papa.”

“Not the truth behind it,” Noah told him solemnly.

Stiles scoffed, “I'm _eleven,_ dad. I know that stories are meant to scare us into behaving... but I still like them.”

Noah frowned, “Most stories have truth to them, son. Some have a lot of truth, like this one, and some only have a little. In three years you'll be an adult, Stiles, and your mother...”

Noah glanced towards Claudia. It was something they'd talked about once already; that his carrier wouldn't be with them for much longer. Stiles tore his eyes away from her and back to his father, squeezing Charles tighter and waiting for his story.

“Okay,” Noah sat forward in his chair, “You know about how Red Riding Hood was about not letting alphas touch you in your wet places?”

Stiles went as red as the cape in the story and nodded, “And the gingerbread house was about knowing not to incite a mating ritual. Don't accept food from creepy alphas. Got it. If this is one of _those_ boring lessons I should point out that I _just_ want a story.”

“You're getting both a lesson and a story.”

“Dang it.”

“So. Let's start with the original story.”

Stiles sighed, but settled in to listen anyway.

_Once upon a time there were three little pups, Eldest, Middle, and Youngest._ (Real original Dad) _They were close to becoming adults, and the Youngest Pup_ (Wait, that makes him eleven like me! Cause they were born a year apart, right?) _was getting impertinent and annoying._ (That's not how it goes! He was supposed to be hit with the Wander Lust. Cause it was his first heat of the winter.) _So he built himself a little nest AWAY from his pack. He made his nest of the softest straw, warm and cozy, and lay down for the Longest Night._

_Now Middle Pup, knew that the world was dangerous, but also wanted to build a nest away from her nagging carrier. So she built a nest of sticks to protect herself from the Big Bad Alpha._ (I don't ever wanna be away from my carrier. Middle is stupid) _Hush, Stiles._

_The Eldest Brother was also nearing his time, but with one big difference. This year he would be an adult, and he would be leaving his family forever. Eldest wanted to practice being alone in the world, so he built a small house out of stone to protect himself from the Big Bad Alpha in the hopes he could put it off for one more year._

_The Winter Solstice was near, and the Youngest Pup was curled up in his tiny nest, feeling the heat of the winter suffuse his body._ (What does that mean, the heat of the winter? Winter is COLD.) _You'll learn what the heat of the winter is soon, Stiles. So. Where was I. Damn it. (_ Heat of the winter.) _Right. While the young one trembled in his nest with his first heat of winter a Big Bad Alpha showed up, angry and hungry. He barely had to lift a finger to knock the nest down! Terrified, and knowing he couldn't feed the alpha, the Youngest fled into the woods. As he ran, the Big Bad Alpha howled after him._ (I thought alphas fed us? Why does he need to feed the alpha?) _It's symbolism Stiles just... just wait till the end and I'll explain it all, okay? Jeez._

_As he ran, the Big Bad Alpha howled after him: “I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND EAT YOU!”_

(I don't like this part!) _The Youngest followed his nose to family and found the Middle Pup in her nest of sticks._

“ _Let me in, sister! The Big Bad Alpha is after me!”_

_The Middle Pup let him into her nest and they huddled together, whimpering in fear as the Big Bad Alpha sniffed around their nest. Circling. Stalking. Hunting. Growling!_ (Ah! I'm scared!) _Then he began to slowly and meticulously pick the structure apart. Over and again he slowly plucked away at their safety until it began to crumble around them. Terrified, and knowing they couldn't feed the alpha, they fled further into the woods._

_As they ran, the Big Bad Alpha howled after them. “I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND EAT YOU!”_

(Oh no!)

_Finally they reached the small stone house built by their Eldest brother, Eldest Pup, and the younger two banged on the door and shouted for help. “Let us in! Let us in! The Big Bad Alpha is after us, and we can't feed him!”_

_However, the tiny house was too small. It was only big enough for Eldest to fit inside, with just a bit of space for his things. So he crawled out of the tiny house and pulled out his things to make more room while his younger siblings shook in fear._

“ _It's okay,” He told them as he let them inside, “It's my time.”_

(This is a story about death, right? About dying?) _Not exactly, no. It's about change and growing up. Just a wait, Stiles._

_So. The Eldest stood beside the food he'd brought with him and waited for the Big Bad Alpha while his siblings hid in safety inside the house he'd built. The Big Bad Alpha approached with a savage growl, eyes glowing red._

“ _I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND EAT YOU!”_

“ _You could do that,” Eldest Pup smiled, “Or you could enjoy this food I made myself and brought along.”_

_The Big Bad Alpha paused and sniffed the air. The food smelled good, and he found the Eldest to be a worthy cook. He stepped forward and gobbled up the first treat. Then the second. Then a third. He was no longer starving, his rage calming in the face of the omega's care. Eldest kept feeding him until the red bled out of his eyes and he became a Normal Alpha._

“ _I still want to tie you up,” The Alpha told him._

“ _Will it hurt?” Eldest asked._

“ _Yes,” He told him, reaching for his hand, “But I will keep you safe, and your family will never fear me.”_

“ _Then I am content.”_

_Eldest, no longer a pup, left with Alpha. Youngest and Middle Pup were safe until the next year, when it would be Middle Pup's turn to feed the alphas._

“So, if it's not about death, what's it about?”

“Mating,” Noah replied.

Stiles blushed brightly, “My wet places that I'm not supposed to show anyone or let them smell?”

“Exactly. This year you are the youngest pup. Sometime tomorrow or in the next few days you're going to have your very first winter heat. You'll feel hot all over and your body is going to start telling you it's time to make a baby.”

Stiles held up Charles and pulled his skirts up to wiggle Charlotte out of his body, “Like this?”

“Sort of,” Noah nodded, “You've seen animals born, so you know it's not so... delicate.”

“Yeah,” Stiles' eyes lowered, “It hurts and they... they die sometimes. That's going to happen to me?”

“Not the death part, the gods willing, but yes. Someday. For now you're too young. Your body might be practicing being ready, but your hips aren't wide enough yet to give birth safely. You can't 'feed an alpha' just yet.”

“Oh! Feed means mating!”

“Exactly. You need to wait another two years, here with your family. In the house. Your wet places are going to get wetter and you'll feel like... oh boy, this is awkward... you'll feel like putting things inside. I'll give you a tool to make it less awful for you. That's what the straw and sticks symbolized. Smallest tool first, bigger next year, then-”

“Like Youngest and Middle.”

“Exactly. Then the biggest just before your third heat. That's when you meet your alpha.”

“So what... what happened to Eldest? He didn't _really_ get tied up, did he?”

“Saying he'd be tied up and eaten is a euphemism for mated, Stiles. When an alpha lusts after an omega they put something inside of their wet places. It expands and is called 'knotting' or 'tying'. When they say 'eat them' they actually mean impregnate them. Put a baby in them. That's what happens during knotting. A proper mating will mean the omega goes home with the alpha, who can provide for them and their children. If the alpha decides they just want to mate, eat, and leave – like the Big Bad Alpha- they'll just leave you pregnant and your family burdened. That's why from now on you must _never_ go out during the week of the longest night of winter. If an alpha stumbles across you out there they'll think you're old enough and will take you even if you aren't at a Temple.”

“Then I should run if we haven't exchanged food!” Stiles cottoned on.

Noah sighed, “The food thing only happens outside of heat weak. That's what happens when an alpha asks the parents to just have the omega outright. Usually that involves merging packs nowadays, but your first winter is never like that. You'll go to the Temple in the center of the city with any other unclaimed omegas. Only afterwards, if no one claims you, are you allowed to accept petitions. In this story the tying is actually a double euphemism. It means knotting, but it also means claiming. For an alpha keeping an omega forever.”

“But...” Stiles' eyes went wide, “But the Eldest never came back after being tied up.”

“No, most omegas only see their parents briefly after that. To collect their things. Sometimes an alpha lets them visit, but it's not common. The Claim takes you from our pack and puts you in theirs. Your duty will be to them and your cubs from then on. It isn't common to visit other packs, as you know.”

“What about you? And mom? And SCOTT?!”

Noah winced, “That's another thing, Stiles. Remember how we told you that things were changing after Winter Solstice?”

“Y-yeah?”

“It would be best if you and Scott... weren't alone together anymore. You're nearing adulthood and if any pups were born... well, like I said, your hips aren't big enough yet. Then the story really _would_ be about death.”

“I can't see him anymore?” Stiles asked, sniffling as the tears started to fall.

“You can, just... at pack functions. We can have him and his parents over for dinner sometimes. If after Winter Solstice in three years time, if you are _not_ claimed by an alpha, then Scott has a right as a beta to trade for you. It's his choice, though, Stiles. He might choose another beta. Most do. Betas seem to prefer their own kind.”

Stiles sniffled, “He's courting Allison Argent.”

“The beta girl from France? How nice for him,” Noah stated pointedly.

Stiles sobbed, “Then we won't see each other ever again!”

Noah pulled Stiles into his arms in a tight hug. Charles and Charlotte had been abandoned on the floor and Stiles didn't pick them up ever again. Noah put them into a box for him after a few days, to take with him in three years time so he would have at least one toy for any omega child he might have.

*This is based off of Death Dolls and Frozen Charlotte/Charlies from history. I replaced the coffin with a birthing mat. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPBNE5B5qF0>


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was practically vibrating with energy when the sun began to set. He'd had a visit from his older sister as well, and she'd been an annoying shit, teasing him about popping a knot before he could get inside the omega. After a while she'd calmed down and actually spoken to him like an adult.

“You're going to be so happy with an omega, Derek. They just... they really complete you. It's not just about sex, it's about family and the completion of pack. You're betas are going to feel so much more satisfied, too. They're going to be drawn to pamper your omega. It's just... you're going to be amazed at the changes in you.”

Derek smiled at his sister's kind words and replied, “You're blocking the door. Don't make me punch you.”

“Jerk,” Laura laughed, but stepped aside anyway.

Derek gathered in the courtyard with a few other alphas, most of them like he were just coming of age. Of course, there were a few who were older who hadn't yet found an omega or even beta mate. Some like Peter went every year to the Temple to sate themselves on omegas and send them home, preferring not to claim. Peter had given Derek skins so he could do that if he wanted without having to worry about illegitimate offspring.

The betas rode out first. They'd joined together in a raiding party just in case some farmer decided he wanted to keep his omega child another year or two. They liked to use them for free labor or were under some delusion that they were too young even after they were legal age, but it was unkind to force them to keep going through the pain of heats alone.

Finally the sun set and howls erupted throughout the world below. It was tradition to howl like wolves in city of Knossos despite the fact the wolves didn't actually outnumber the humans in the town. Derek mounted a horse in quick order, and around him his fellows did as well. He double checked the pouch at his hip, which held such needs as lubricant in case his omega was too afraid to produce it or hadn't quite gone on heat yet. A simple bag of coins for the family he would be taking the omega from in case he sent them home unclaimed, which was really unlikely but his uncle had insisted. As one of the richer alphas he was encouraged to give back to the family even if he _did_ claim the child, and Derek felt no hesitation about doing so.

They rode out of the fortress gates and down into the town. The outer doors to the city were closed for the night, but there would be strangers in town as anyone who wished to search for omegas in Knossos would have entered before sunset. Peter joined the betas to search the town, as the second on up year alphas were required to do in order to give the first years first pick. Derek rode directly to the Temple with his beta Erica following behind him. If she fancied an omega there and they remained unclaimed after heat week she could petition for them, so it was her honor to be his second and assist him as needed.

Red markings flashed by as they rode through the town proper. Doors that had red Yule symbols painted on them, done by the census takers rather than the parents who might try to hide them, had unclaimed omegas who were over fourteen inside. The beta collectors who had gone through town before nightfall would cover the symbol with a circle of evergreen boughs after collecting the omega within. Derek glanced towards Paige's house as he passed, noted the bough, and urged his horse to move faster. He had a mate to claim.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please! I'm scared! I wanna go home!”

“Please, no! I don't want to leave my family! They need my help! I-I'm not ready to have children!”

“NO! MY HIPS AREN'T WIDE ENOUGH!”

“Mommy! Daddy! I want my carrier!!”

Derek swallowed the bile that wanted to rise at the cries erupting from the Temple as he entered the door. Derek didn't like the crying, didn't like how much it reminded him of Cora being dragged from their home screaming much the same at Jethro and Talia. Hers had been an arrangement, defying tradition since Talia was a Head Alpha and could make alliances with any omega children she had. He brushed it aside. He was a _man_ now, not a boy. He shouldn't be swayed by _emotions._

Derek entered his name in the book under the heading of “Alpha” and wrote the date. There were other days people went to Temple to test omegas as they could go on heat quarterly after their twentieth birthday, but this was just the biggest time of year since all fertile omegas went on heat on winter solstice. This log kept track of who entered and also served as a promise. He was signing that he would, to the best of his ability, only choose and take home an omega who he actually meant to _keep._ If he didn't there was no penalty, but he was to act in good faith before mounting any omega within. According to Peter the log was a waste of paper, but to Derek it was a promise.

The first story would be all new omegas, the second would be those who hadn't been chosen or traded the first year. Derek could already catch Paige's scent lingering in the halls from when she'd been brought in. She'd be washed by beta's in gloves so no other scent lingered on her, dressed in a gauzy veil from head to toe, and laid on a table among others in long rows.

As a ranking member of society, Derek could enter first, but he'd have other alphas fast on his heels. He planned to _run_ , not walk, to Paige. He had to get to her before another. He'd fight for her if he had to. As a werewolf he wasn't allowed to take in a weapon, but the human alphas would have knives on them to fight for their omegas. Derek was sure that Paige would be highly sought after.

Finally the time came. The betas in long robes and gloves to reduce contact with either of the opposing genders entered the atrium. The alphas were directed to line up according to rank first, age second. The eldest and poorest would be last. Derek was the very first in line and huffing with urgency. The doors opened and he bolted through.

Derek was struck in the face by the scent of the humid room, staggering to a confused halt. It was thick with the scent of heat and omega, like a mist of pheromones, making finding her difficult. Even sound seemed muffled by the heavily padded walls. It was dark and stuffy, even to a werewolf. It couldn't be naturally made, this was some construct of the betas to make them _seek_ their mate out.

They were all naked with body-length veils covering them so the choice was scent over appearance. Scent gave healthy cubs, not pretty tits. Some had succumbed to heat and were frantically fingering themselves, but most were just scared and trembling on the padded tables, hands at sides and legs out straight. As the alphas filled in the chamber those who weren't on heat began to pant for them. Their desire was overwhelming their fear. They would soon yearn for an alpha to fill them.

Derek growled in frustration and moved down the isle as quickly as he dared, giving each person a quick sniff. He was at their feet so that he could crawl up between their thighs when he found the right one, so by need he was quickly sniffing _feet_ to seek Paige out. It felt like an hour, though it had likely only been a few minutes, before he finally caught her scent. Not the person he was in front of... _there!_

Derek shoved the veil aside and climbed up her body, parting her thighs with a grip under each knee. Before he could fall forward onto her slender body and finally claim her someone grabbed him from behind. Derek was dragged off of Paige by his jaw!

Big mistake.

He bit the person who had their hand around his face, taking a finger off in one clean motion. They screamed, but it was still strangely muffled, and he slashed behind him to make sure they were fully deterred. He hit air instead of flesh, but he couldn't engage in battle now. He had to get to Paige before someone else came up on them!

Paige smelled of lust and fear, varying levels, and whimpered a bit as he struggled above her. Derek threw himself over her, pulling the veil further off of her, and gripped her hips so he could seek her entrance. He held her tightly, a bruising grip, which reduced Paige to sobs. It was necessary to keep her for himself, to stop another from ripping him off of her. He'd make it up to her later. He slid partway into her body, finding her dripping wet and ready for him. Another thrust and he was fully seated. She wasn't pushing at him anymore. Her heat had started in full and she was instead trying to pull him _in,_ blunt human nails gripped his ass and guided him home.

It was glorious. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting frantically, but he needed to knot her and he was more than ready. His own mating gland, the bulbous part of the base of his cock, was swollen and aching. He had to thrust harder, practically pushing her over the edge and drawing a sharp cry from her, but soon her cunny locked around his knot and they were tied together at last. Derek howled out his bliss, momentarily lost to pleasure as his balls drew up and his seed filled her womb, before seeking _her_ mating gland.

Derek mouthed at her neck until he found the bump that was her mating mark, and bit down hard. Paige screamed, the sound the loudest he'd heard in the muffled room, and frantically tried to shove him off of her. Derek wanted to suck on her neck for days, the sweet taste of her mating gland an absolute aphrodisiac. His body was responding to her scent and taste by sending him spiraling into another hard orgasm, but he hated her fear and pain. He forced himself to release his teeth and drain some of her pain, soothing her sobs with soft words.

“It's okay, Paige. Shhh, you're safe. I'll never hurt you again,” Derek promised.

Paige's sobs softened, but didn't stop. Derek's knot was throbbing, his seed emptying into her body, filling her belly with his cubs. She was his forever and by Samheim he would hold his cubs in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally he returned home with his prize, and after an hour on his knot Paige was too exhausted to cry during the ride. He took her directly into the house he would be moving into that night, as each of his mated alpha siblings left their chambers for a proper house surrounding his mother's court. It was small by necessity, just two large rooms, but it was private and decorated to his station. His things had been brought there already, so he entered the clean smelling room and gave it a quick glance before leading her to their new bed.

“Welcome to your new home,” Derek told her with a nervous smile, “I've got a pile of pillows and blankets for you to build a nest with. You can get started right away if you need to. You smell _amazing.”_

“Fuck you,” She stated firmly.

Derek snorted, “We'll get your things in the morning. There's a garden out here that has beautiful acoustics for your violin playing.”

“You know I play the violin?” She asked, eyes wide with surprise.

“Of course,” Derek told her with a fond smile as he reached out to stroke fingers through her hair. She jerked away from his touch. “I love the sound of your music.”

“Who _are_ you?” She asked in bewilderment.

Derek felt a bit hurt at that. He thought he was fairly well known.

“Derek, second alpha child of the liege Talia Hale.”

“That wasn't what I meant,” She shook her head, “I _know_ who you are, I meant who are you that you know _me?”_

Derek shook his head in amusement, “I caught your scent years ago, before we were old enough. I would have come for you sooner, but your parents owned you then.”

“Well, I guess you own me now,” She replied, smelling sad and lonely.

“I guess I do,” Derek touched her cheek and this time she allowed it.

Her scent was powerful. She smelled so ripe, so delicious, so absolutely divine, and Derek wanted nothing more than to throw her down and have her again. He wouldn't do that to her. She needed to welcome him between her thighs this time.

“You must be hungry,” Derek stated.

She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed a bit, “I suppose it's too late to refuse food, and I can't starve myself.”

Derek laughed at her joke and went to the low table where fruits, cheese, and a loaf of bread had been laid out. She sat down slowly, face grim as if she were eating her last meal. Derek dropped down onto his mat beside her and grabbed a bit of cheese to start with. He passed the food to her and she slowly ate it. Time continued to drag as she ate while nearly falling asleep where she sat. It was clear that Paige was prolonging things until he was too tired to breed her again. He wanted to let her just go to sleep, but he couldn't risk her not conceiving during her winter heat. Eventually he took the cup of wine from her hand and placed it down on the low table again.

“Paige, it's time.”

“I'm... I'm not ready.”

“I know,” Derek nodded, “I'm not either, but we have to.”

“No, it's not that. My mother- my carrier- said my hips are too narrow. My parents tried to get the collectors to listen, but-”

“You're of age, you'll be fine. I know it's scary, but I promise you this will all come naturally. You'll be surprised how right having my cubs feels.”

“You're not the one who's going to be torn open,” She choked, “Split first by a knot and then by a child!”

“This,” He told her gripping her hand firmly, “Is your duty to the State. You are bringing forth _life_. Soldiers to defend us all, workers, more omegas to continue your good work. This is our duty between wars: to propagate the species. You're allowed to be scared, but you can _not_ be stagnant. Tonight you became a _woman_ , Paige. Face it bravely. You wouldn't expect me to face a sword any other way.”

She sniffled but nodded, forced back her tears, and slowly stood up when he did as well. He led her to their bed, the scent of rushes high in the air, and encouraged her to start making her nest. At first she stood with the pillows and blankets around her and just looked miserable, but after moving a few around it became a frantic motion. She shifted this and that around, moved the bedding, dropped her stola and rolled onto the bed to make it smell like hers. This would be her new sanctuary. Her new home. Where she birthed her children, nursed them, conceived more. It had to be _hers._

Finally Paige was exhausted with her efforts, and lay in the center of a bed that smelled like only her. She was cathartic from her actions and did not stir when he joined her in the bed. It was simple to draw up her tunic, lifting her body up to slide it over her head. She closed her eyes tightly as he ran one hand reverently over her body, awed by what he found.

“Oh, Paige, you're so beautiful,” Derek whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Paige whimpered a bit, but he worked her body slowly as he'd been taught. Her pleasure would mean less pain with a second knotting, so he had to attend to that first. It was much easier to touch the statue that he had been taught on and be told he'd done it correctly than it was to get a reaction from an _actual woman._ Derek struggled for several minutes. Paige was wet simply because she was around him but he'd had it drilled into him that it wasn't enough to have her wet. She had to also _tent_ inside in order to take his knot painlessly, and that meant actual arousal- preferably an orgasm before he took her body. Finally, Paige took pity on him and guided his hand until he felt the place that made her back arch and her breath shudder.

Paige was glorious. Beauty inviolable. Delicate and strong all at once, as her petite form held muscles that clenched his fingers in an iron grip. Derek cupped a small breast in one hand and felt his knot expanding despite his attempts to will it down. He bent down to taste her and found his own leavings as well. They tasted amazing together. He was panting shamelessly as he climbed between her drenched thighs to lean down over her body at last.

“I can't believe you're finally mine,” He whispered, capturing her lips again and dipping his tongue into her hot mouth.

He pressed into her body with ease, her body so wet and open that there was little resistance. His knot stopped him form burying himself fully just yet, but he wasn't fussed to push things too fast. This was his first time in his territory with his beautiful mate and he wanted to enjoy every second.

Derek thrust into her shallowly, moaning and gasping as he teased himself in her folds. He wanted more. Deeper. _Harder._ He pulled free and knelt between her knees while gasping for air.

“Th-that's it? It's over?” She asked hopefully.

“Roll over,” He panted out, trying hard to control himself and barely getting words out.

Paige obeyed and he manipulated her limbs into the position that he needed her. She leaned down onto her elbows, entrance presented to him so that he could breed her. Derek was trembling as he pressed into her body once more. This time when he began to thrust into her he didn't hold back. He pushed at her entrance with each thrust in, his knot working it's way deeper while she whimpered beneath him.

Derek felt her body tense and clench around him, his knot finally forcing it's way into her while she shuddered and cried out. Pleasure swamped his mind and body. Nothing existed except for the pulse of bliss as his heavy balls emptied into her willowy body. Beneath him Paige shook with her own desires, arms collapsing and sending them into a pile.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek held her tightly through the morning, even after his knot released. He didn't want to get up and take her back to her parents to say goodbye and collect her things. He wanted to keep her for himself for a while. However, when she woke up Paige couldn't wait to get back to her parent's home. It wasn't uncommon to stay sequestered for a month or more until first pregnancy was assured, although that wasn't necessary since he had laid a claim.

Derek couldn't deny his mate anything she asked, especially not so soon after claiming. They dressed and headed back into the main square, where Derek absolutely did _not_ let Paige out of his reach at any point in time.

Paige's mother wept at the sight of her, wept as Derek picked up her trunk full of possessions, and wept as they hugged goodbye. Her father was more stoic, but even he looked a bit misty. Paige didn't shed a single tear, choosing instead to tell her over and again that she was sure it would be okay, they'd see each other in passing in town sometimes, Paige was going to do her duty to her country, etc. When they got back on the carriage Derek had brought in case she had a lot of things and rounded the corner Paige burst into tears. She cried the entire way back and all the way up into their house again, much to Derek's embarrassment. There were people in the courtyard, they had been _seen._ He knew that Peter would have told him to beat her, but he just didn't have it in him. Instead he encouraged her to set up her home with her things. She did as she was told, but he very much had a feeling that she was 'decorating' only because he'd told her to.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully that was the last time Paige was an emotional wreck in front of Derek's mother's court. She could be snippy and spirited, but she kept it behind closed doors, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was an ass whenever he deserved it.

He adored her. She was funny, sexy, and had an attitude a mile long but the sense for when to keep it under wraps. He was proud of her and both his parents adored her. Jethro doted on her particularly. He hadn't gotten along with Laura's omega, but he adored Paige.

“It's so hard to let gendered children go,” Derek overheard Jethro telling her when her belly began to show, “It's best not to get too attached to them if you can avoid it. Try to distance yourself from any alpha or omega children once they present. The alphas in families like ours might be traded as well. Derek only stayed because he's next in line, so most of his younger siblings will be traded off for political favors someday. Cora was my first to be traded, the omegas being claimed younger than the alphas. Next will be Jacob. The first is the worst, but you'll get used to it eventually. Then the ones you get to keep will marry and you can enjoy omegas that will actually stay. Like you!”

Paige, for her part, loved Jethro as well, but seemed genuinely afraid of Peter. Derek didn't ask why. He didn't have to. Peter was terrifying. Talia was intimidating as well, but she never spoke to omegas other than Jethro, and rarely even to him in public.

Time dragged on for Derek. He had lots of duties to attend to as an adult and most of them were dull beyond reason. He spent time learning to support his alpha sister since she would inherit next if something happened to Talia. If Talia were particularly long lived, as most alpha werewolves were, than Laura would likely be given a territory to micromanage so she wasn't bored. Derek would stay in the family seat in case of emergencies and as a support for the current head alpha.

He was far more interested in Paige and her pregnancy, but that was an omega situation, and he was widely discouraged from bothering her about it. Eventually summer came and Derek traveled with his fellow young alphas to the practice range and spent a month training with various weapons and practicing marching formations. It was a time of alpha bonding, one in which he was encouraged to engage in pack play. Omegas were all well and good for breeding, but the real bond came from pack bonds, and Derek's pack was small. It only consisting of himself, Erica, Paige, Erica's new beta mate Vernon, and Isaac. The more betas he could lure in now that he had a breeding omega in it the better.

When Derek returned home it was to find Paige has grown even more round. Without thinking he dropped to his knees to press hands and face to her belly.

Paige laughed, “People are staring!”

“Let them,” Derek smiled up at her, “You're beauty requires I kneel. Besides, how could I return home without greeting my pup?”

“Your pup could be human,” She pointed out, “We call them babies.”

Derek snorted, “I'd never sire a _human.”_

Paige's expression didn't change from her usual fond smile, but he knew her better now than he had when he first brought her home. He caught the bitter scent of worry and shame in the air. He didn't know why it was there or how to fix it. He felt like a fool around her far too often.

“Come,” Derek stood up and took her arm, “Attend to me.”

Paige's expression did become strained then, “Yes, my lord.”

“What's wrong?” Derek pauses in alarm.

“Nothing, my lord.”

They entered his home and Derek turned to her with a frown, “It's not nothing.”

“My body aches,” She told him hesitantly, “My hips, my legs, my back. It's all sharp stabbing pain. I can barely sleep for it.”

“Well,” Derek laughed lightly, “We won't be sleeping, and if you're so uncomfortable I'll be gentle with you. Hm? How about a pain drain?”

“That would be helpful,” She smiled hesitantly, “Thank you.”

He practically dragged her to their bed, stripping her down hungrily to have her once more. Pack piles were one thing, but there was a bliss to his mate's body that he had missed dearly. If she grimaced through his attention, well. She was pregnant. It could be pardoned.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek's first born was a beautiful, soft, little werewolf boy. Paige took to bed after his birth, explaining in shamed tones that he'd torn her badly when he'd been born. She couldn't leave the bed for several weeks, but she nursed him dutifully with the help of a beta slave.

After nearly a moon she was able to rise at last, and seemed her old self until he tried to take her to bed. He got her as wet as possible, but her body couldn't accept his knot no matter how often they tried.

“I'm sorry,” She wept as he gave up, wilted from her tears and the scent of her pain and fear.

“It's too soon after the baby,” He tried to console, but he couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice. He'd not been able to touch her in well over a month and he was aching for his mate's body.

“I'll talk to your carrier in the morning. Jethro will have advice,” Paige insisted, seeing his anger.

“He's a werewolf,” Derek snapped, “His advice will be for you to accept the change!”

“My parents birthed a _human_. It's all I have left of them,” Paige whispered, “I don't want to give up _everything_ from my old life.”

Derek couldn't argue with that so he tried to sleep. The baby's cries called Paige away and he didn't try again.


	9. Chapter 9

He noticed the young omega a few weeks after Paige gave birth to their first child. He was helping his father post signs for a wanted criminal and chattering a mile a minute.

“Excuse me, Peacekeeper,” Derek interrupted him, drawing the blonde man's surprised attention, “Your child... when does he come of age?”

The peacekeeper- Derek noticed he had bars but didn't know how to read civilian ranks- gave the young man a look of sheer panic and stepped in front of him.

“Stiles is only twelve,” He stated, voice impertinent and firm.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “I assumed he was too young, that's why I asked _when_.”

“In two more years,” He answered, voice more measured.

“His name?”

“Mieczyslaw.”

Derek snorted. He doubted they called him that mouthful. It was considered downright offensive to speak directly to an omega who was a minor, but the man was pissing Derek off so he leaned to one side and met the omega's pretty brown eyes.

“I'll see you in two years, little mouse,” Derek told him, giving him a flirtatious smile.

“Oh Moon, you have got the _wrong_ omega if you're going for mousey, mister,” Mieczyslaw stated firmly.

His father looked a mixture of horrified and proud but Derek couldn't help but laugh.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Derek winked and walked away, thoughts on the winter heat and how delightful Paige would feel. It was only a few weeks away and he couldn't wait to smell her body ripe and ready for him.

Just as his thoughts turned back to Paige the young omega let out a sharp wolf whistle and Derek glanced back in surprise to see him staring at Derek's ass. His father cuffed him and sent him on his way, but his admiration had put a spring in Derek's step that made up for Paige's avoidance of their bed.


	10. Chapter 10

“I can't,” Paige pleaded, actually _clasping_ her hands, “Please, Derek, I can't do it. Not this year. Give me a year to recover.”

“We've barely had sex for _three months!”_ Derek sputtered, hurt at her rejection, “What can I do to make you want me again?”

“I do still want you!” Paige sobbed, “But I had a baby in late October. It's only been two months! My body isn't _healed_ yet!”

“In _two months?”_ Derek shook his head, “This is just ridiculous! My carrier is up and working a day after giving birth! Everyone is saying you're lazy, Paige!”

“Are you?” Her voice sounded so hurt, and Derek felt guilty for a moment before his heart hardened.

“I think you're denying me to make me look bad. If you don't birth every year I'll look impotent.”

“I think Peter put those words in your mouth!” Paige accused, voice stronger now, “He's jealous of our love and wishes to see me dead!”

“Your heat will hit in a few days. You will not sequester yourself,” Derek stated, “We are _mating_ during your heat, if only because you can't take my knot outside it! I have needs, Paige!”

“So do I!” She shouted back at him, “I'm human! I need time to heal!”

“You've had it!”

Paige paused a moment, closing her eyes and taking a few slow breaths and letting it go. When she looked at him again he thought that he had never seen such hatred and sorrow in her eyes. He recoiled in alarm. Something felt broken between them and he reached out to her in desperation to get it back. If it really meant so much to her, surely he could wait a year?

“Okay,” She nodded, “In a few days time we mate again. At least when I'm pregnant I can get the doctor to tell you to keep your paws off of me.”

Rage. Derek barely restrained himself from slapping her, if only because he didn't want to be that kind of person. She was human. She'd likely die if he took his frustration out on her in such a way. Derek left her be and went to sword fight with his comrades for a bit. It hurt to have his mate not only deny him, but _admit_ that she didn't want his touch anymore. He had thought them so in love this past year. He well recalled her laughter at his jokes, and his at her banter, the way they'd held their child for the first time and put their heads together and felt such overwhelming love. Peter was right. Paige was lazy, as most humans were. He'd thought better of her until now, but truly his eyes were open. She was not the exception to the rule of the working poor who spent their days being too lazy to dig themselves out of the muck they wallowed in.

Heat came and went with no more tears. Like any omega, she was ravenous during heat and her complaints were forgotten in her quest for his knot. They fucked like they were newly mated and Derek felt like an alpha again. If she cried after he didn't see it, because he took himself away from her in order to avoid losing more respect for his mate.

The next few months were a blur.

Forgotten.

Locked away.

He couldn't face them.

His last fond memories of his mate were smeared with shame, guilt, and self hatred. The bliss he'd shared with her during their final heat together led to her death. Paige began to bleed only a few months into her pregnancy and miscarried shortly after. The healer advised him to get her pregnant immediately. He told Derek that her body would be more receptive to becoming with child, and sure enough she went on an off-season heat shortly after. He didn't recall mating her, but had a vague... uncomfortable feeling about that time. He didn't look at it too closely. He must have done so, because she fell pregnant again. This time the baby stayed, but Paige did not.

Derek's memories restarted with a baby in his arms long after Paige was laid to rest in the family crypt. It was almost like waking up from a nightmare. Sudden. Confusing. He was even breathing fast, and found his carrier's hand on his arm as he gave him a worried look. They were outside the catacombs but Derek was _lost_ inside of them.

“Derek? What's wrong?”

Derek stared down at the baby in his arms, a child he didn't recall the birth of but who smelled like he and Paige, and felt sick. He'd sacrificed his beautiful mate, the love of his life, for his pride. He could have _waited_ to have this child. He could have waited a year or more and Paige might have survived. Or forced her to take the bite when she hadn't recovered well the first time. Now he understood why the peasants spaced babies out. Nearly all of them were human and fragile, like his newborn daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek knocked on the door of the house and waited impatiently for the man on the other side to answer it. Noah Stilinski gave him the blank look of a man who didn't give a shit about Derek's rank. He let him enter and said the right words and gave him a drink and some small food stuffs as a courtesy but his tone of voice said he thought Derek was his equal.

Noah's son was darning socks by the fire and this time he behaved himself by not acknowledging an unfamiliar alpha in the room. The winter was bitter cold and Derek felt it for the first time in his life, all the way down to his bones. The human by the fire looked to sparsely dressed. Derek wanted to wrap him up in wool and protect him; the boy was his only hope at happiness.

“It's tradition that they go to the Temple for their first time,” Noah stated before he could get down to business.

“I'm prepared to pay you-”

“He's not for sale,” Noah stated.

“-substantial funds in order to dismiss the _process_. Stiles is my mate. I know he is. I can give him a better life than you ever could.”

“You have a child and a baby to care for and no omega,” Noah stated, “I sympathize with that. I lost Claudia when Stiles was far too young.”

“But?”

“But it's tradition that they go to the Temple for their first time.”

“And?” Derek asked, wanting to hear the unspoken words. Noah hesitated so Derek prompted, “You won't be punished.”

“Stiles is human, too. He doesn't want the bite, either. We've discussed it. If you take him too... I don't want to lose my son.”

“He'll be bitten.”

“He doesn't want-”

“Even if he ended up with another alpha somehow, I would _still_ find a way to turn him. Recognize that you and he have no choice in this matter,” Derek stated firmly, “Stiles _is my mate_. He will not die young. I will not allow it.”

“You're not really pleading your case well, here. The law is on my side. Yes, you can turn him without my permission because werewolves are considered _royalty_ , but if you break tradition without it the gods will be angered. You'll curse this marriage.”

Derek's eyes darkened. Unspoken was the rumor going through the town that his first had been cursed as well. A miscarriage and then a dead mate? Surely Derek had angered or offended some god to received such ill fortune at such a young age.

_Paige always said Vesta loved her. If I have angered the goddess of family, hearth, and home then this man is wise to fear me taking his son. He might even make sure that someone else gets to him first. As an alpha claiming a second mate, I won't be in the front this time. An alpha who has just grown their knot will get to him first! Perhaps I should let them. Give him a better chance at life..._

“I'll get you a job inside my mother's guard, bring you into my pack, and let you see him whenever you want,” Derek stated.

Noah looked torn for a moment, but it was the most lucrative offer Derek could make. Of more value than any mere coin. Stiles and his father would most definitely be separated when he had his first heat as an adult. At most he'd see him in passing, perhaps for special occasions, but Noah would be soundly out of the young sprite's life once he was mated. True, Derek had made sure Paige had seen her parents from time to time, but that had become far and few between once the first cub was born. It was nature. Paige was needed more at home, and her parents were forgotten.

“Son,” Noah stated as he held out a hand, “You've got a deal.”

“I'm not on heat yet,” Stiles' head had shot up from where he sat.

“You're not supposed to talk to alph-” Noah scolded.

“Uh, you just sold me to him. I think I can talk to him now,” Stiles huffed irritably.

Derek would have laughed at his attitude a year ago, but he had no joy left in his heart now so he just met the stubborn young man's eyes. It made him falter to see Derek so changed from when they'd exchanged barbs before, and he gave Derek a sad nod. Derek was grateful for his kind heart, but his was frozen. He couldn't return it.

“Collect your things. I have a room set out for you already.” Derek stood up from the table and turned to Stiles' father, “He'll live in the nursery until his first heat. Stiles?”

He gave Derek a smart look, eyebrows raised and lips pursed, “Yes, sire?”

“You'll be safe with me.”

“That sounds like a promise.”

“It is.”

“How'd that work for your last mate?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, for fuck's sake!” Noah snapped, then looked resigned, “I'm sorry, sire, he's... like this regularly.”

Derek's eyebrows had drawn down thunderously, but he didn't answer them. He let himself out instead. He couldn't respond with wit anymore even if it was what his new mate wanted. Every word he'd ever spoken to Paige felt like a nail in her coffin. Every promise a lie. Every expectation of her a failure on his part as an alpha. He couldn't stop remembering her cries that her hips were too narrow.

He returned to his home where his carrier minded Derek's children with his own so that Derek could do his duties. Then he headed into his mother's chambers and knocked on her door. She let him in with a sad smile and pulled him close for a peck to his forehead. It was good to have his sire near during such trying times, and the fact she was one of the few alphas who could pass on lycanthropy- the requirement that they be both alpha werewolf _and_ alpha gender was met- meant she understood and was essential in his plans.

“How did things go? You're so hard to read these days. Like a statue,” Talia asked, sitting down in a chair and looking effortlessly comfortable and commanding. Derek envied her that ease. He only ever looked stiff and brooding.

“He'll be joining me on the morrow,” Derek stated, “What of our _other_ plans?”

“I have obtained agreement from the other Alphas of Alphas in the cities across our great lands. The moment Heat Week ends every alpha who has the ability to pass on the lycanthropy bite will descend upon the villages under their guidance and turn _every_ human being into a werewolf. We will no longer tolerate the disease that is humanity plaguing this world. The people will fear us at first, but they will soon learn that it is a gift we bestow upon them. Healthy, strength, and _pack._ ”

Derek nodded coldly, “Perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

Two days before the Ceremonies Stiles helped his father pack up his things. They were moving into the castle, as Derek had secured them a place along with Noah's job. Stiles would get to stay there a whopping one night before he'd be handed off to Lord Derek Hale. Stiles was still bitter about it, not to mention afraid since he'd was about to lose his virginity and his humanity all in one night. He focused on helping his dad to avoid freaking out.

Stiles set up the small room that was to be his father's home from then on and if felt more than a bit like the last time he would ever keep house from him. It was, actually, but it felt way too symbolic and disheartening. He was moving from a one room house to a much smaller room meant for one person, so many things had been left behind. Noah didn't let Stiles unpack his own things, pointing out that he'd be moving them to the nursery just as quickly. That would leave more room for Noah in theory, but they both knew he'd avoid the room due to how empty it was. Without Stiles it wouldn't feel like home, just like their old place hadn't felt like home since Claudia had died.

It was too close to Stiles' heat for them to do something fun like walk the markets, but Noah left him in a chastity belt in their room and went out to buy his favorite foods so they could munch on them together. He bought himself roasted vegetables, which showed just how awful he felt about handing Stiles off to a man who everyone agreed had killed his first mate by over-breeding her. Neither of them mentioned the sorrow and hurt between them. When they went to bed that night they had to squeeze into a single bed instead of the usual family bed from their old home, but the way Noah crowded Stiles it really didn't matter. He clutched him in his arms the way he had when Stiles had had fits after Claudia's death. It felt so safe, but it also felt like an apology and all of his father's fears rolled into one. Stiles couldn't sleep.

The next day a servant showed up and Stiles' things were moved into one of the houses for the young royalty that flanked the larger building where the leaders lived and worked. Stiles gaped around himself at all the opulence while Noah stood stock still with a hand gripping Stiles' shoulders. Derek stepped in from another room where soft cries could be heard.

“Is there _another room_?” Stiles asked in shock, “But this one already has everything! There's even a divider for the sleeping area!”

“The nursery is through there,” Derek stated, “Would you like to meet your children now or later?”

“My...” Stiles blinked, then refocused, “Now?”

Derek gestured for him to come closer, but Noah was gripping his arm so he only took a half step before stopping.

“He's not on heat yet,” Noah stated firmly, “We agreed, did we not? You will keep your promise?”

“I'll not take him before then, but there's no reason to keep him in cramped quarters. He'll have time to spend with the children this way,” Derek stated, gesturing towards the room behind him again, “He should bond with them first, since they'll be with a beta nanny during and for a few days after our initial mating.”

“It's okay, dad,” Stiles told him softly, unable to take his eyes off of the gorgeous alpha, “I like kids, remember?”

Noah nodded and released him. They didn't say goodbye, because it _wasn't_ goodbye and neither of them wanted to acknowledge this big change in their lives any more than they already had. Stiles walked through the door into a dimly lit room with two cribs. One had a small child standing in it, making soft, mournful noises. The other had an infant who was sound asleep. A young man was just checking the younger one's swaddle, but he hurried back when Stiles and Derek entered.

“My carrier,” Derek indicated the man in the corner obediently stepping out of Derek's way, and Stiles bowed as was expected since they were both Omega and Jethro outranked him, “The baby is Paige and that's Dalia.”

“Hello Dalia,” Stiles told her softly, putting out a hand as if she might shake it. She grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth, making Stiles laugh lightly, “Apparently I'm going to be your new mommy.”

Derek left abruptly, slamming the door behind him and waking up the baby. Both children began to cry and Stiles hurried to comfort them while the Jethro slunk out with a look of relief on his face. He probably had his own baby to care for since werewolves continued to breed yearly well into advancing age. He was surely glad to pawn his grandchildren off on an omega who didn't even know what their favorite toys were yet.

“Well, Stiles,” Stiles sighed, “Welcome to the rest of your life.”


	13. Chapter 13

Derek was stunned by the overwhelming feelings he already had to for omega he'd just brought to his home. Scent wasn't everything, he knew that, but it was a draw to the _right_ omega. He should have had two though. Two perfect mates who would laugh together, raise his cubs together, play games together in their down time. Be his two beautiful flowers in the garden of his heart. Instead he had one, and he was terrified to love him back.

The problem was Stiles' _eyes._ Yes, they were brown, like just about everyone else he knew, but there was a depth to them that he had never seen in someone before. They were so expressive, so vibrant, and showed so much emotion that he couldn't catch his breath. They were also so focused on Derek that it was terrifying. He barely looked at anyone else. In fact, he didn't look anyone else in the eyes _at all._ He would only meet Derek's gaze, and when he did they would drift so close to each other that he could smell the sweet berry drink he had with his breakfast on his breath. It made him want to lean in and lick into his mouth to taste it. He had to resist him. Had to avoid becoming so close to him that it hurt if something happened to him. He had his children, and would soon have more, and that was enough. His children would be with him for life, especially since they would all be werewolves, and that had to be enough love for him. He deserved nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles' heat was a blur of lust, pain, and pleasure. He didn't remember much beyond eating dinner with Derek and then suddenly _needing him_ so frantically that he was fairly certain he'd cried. It hadn't cut through his fear entirely, but Derek for his part was gentle with him. He even warned him before the claiming bite and took his pain after, which had Stiles feeling a bit lightheaded and hot all over. Stiles trembled in his arms afterwards, wanting to be held, but once the knot released Derek slid out of the bed and began to clean himself up with his back to Stiles.

“The babies are crying,” Derek told him in a dismissive tone, and then left the house completely.

Stiles hurried to clean himself up as well and hurried into the nursery to care for the babies. Stiles' heat wasn't over, just the first wave of blind lust. He'd be frantic for sex for _days_ off and on, and apparently he'd be tending to an infant and a toddler in between. Stiles got them both changed, sat the older down on a mat with a jar of mashed food, fetched the bottle left for the infant from the cooling jar he'd been shown earlier, and sat down in a chair to feed her. Once he had them all cleaned up, burped, changed another round of diapers, put the younger to bed, read the elder a book, and finally managed to leave the eldest playing in her bed, Stiles managed to get only a few steps into the main room before he burst into tears.

His body ached for Derek and he wanted nothing more than to climb him like a tree, but he wasn't back yet. Stiles had thought he'd _at least_ no longer have to spend his torturous heats alone, but apparently Derek was a busy man. Once the babies were asleep Stiles climbed into the bed, sniffling miserably, with the toy he'd been using for years as his only company.


	15. Chapter 15

Screaming. There was so much screaming, and for once it wasn't the babies. Stiles sat in the nursery with them, holding them in his arms and staring down the door. If anything or anyone came through that door for his babies he was going to _end them._ Omega or not, he was not going to let whatever was screaming like a banshee out there hurt his pups.

The door did open, but it was only Derek, and Stiles let out a breath of relief.

“My lord, I heard such horrible noises,” Stiles stood up, “Even the babies were too afraid to cry! What-”

“Banshee,” He stated firmly.

“A... an _actual banshee?”_ Stiles gaped, “That's wild. Can I see her? I want to see her.”

“No,” Derek snapped, then paused and reconsidered, “My uncle Peter has claimed her as a mate, which is why she's making such a din. So I suppose you will meet her eventually, but for now I suggest you wait. She went on heat late, so it wouldn't be becoming to visit now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles nodded, “That would be weird.”

“Leave it to _Peter_ to pick someone rare and exotic. He just has to be the center of attention,” Derek huffed, walking towards his children and giving them each a quick kiss, “How are they?”

  
“Besides scared?” Stiles huffed, “They're okay. We've bonded.”

Stiles couldn't help but beam down at them. They were so well behaved, beautiful, and clearly smarter than other little ones. He felt bad for other omegas who didn't have such _perfect_ little ones, but before he could tell Derek so he'd moved on to another subject.

“My mother needs you a moment. Are they fed and changed?”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, then paused, “I heard what happened in the village yesterday. All the servants are talking about it. They're afraid. I'm guessing she didn't start here because the racket would warn them. So now it's time for the rest of us. She's going to turn me, isn't she?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, gripping his arm.

“I don't want to be turned, my lord,” Stiles pleaded, trying to stare into Derek's heart as the man avoided his gaze, but Derek was propelling him along at a quick pace and digging in his heels only meant he was _literally_ dragged behind until he got his feet under him again, “Please, husband! Mate! _Derek_! I don't want this!”

“Aren't you _tired_ of all the _death_ , Stiles?” Derek turned to him with glowing red eyes, but instead of looking angry they looked haunted. Tortured. This was the Derek who had buried his mate after a mere two years of marriage and just moved on as if it hadn't happened. As if he didn't cry out for her at night as Stiles knew he so often did. Stiles looked into his eyes and tried to reason with the man he had been before that fateful night as he gently cupped his cheek.

“I am, but it's _who I am._ I'm a human. I was born this way, my parents are this way, and I want to die this way. Even if it means dying young. It's _my_ body. I'm tired of being treated like I'm worth less than a werewolf. This is the one thing that the law said was my choice, and you're _taking it away._ ”

“You live shorter lives, do less work in them because you're _weak,_ get sick more often which leads to you being a drain on society, and you act irrationally _all the time.”_

“It's not irrational to us,” Stiles insisted, “We just can't smell emotion like you can. You're focusing on all the bad. Humans have so much good, too! We feel the sun differently than you do. Our short lives inspire us to do so much more with them out of desperation and need! Invent to find things that make us equal to you! Paint! Write poetry!”

“Werewolves do that, too,” He grunted, dragging him along.

“Not the same way! It's different! We... if you take away my humanity you take away what makes me your mate!”

“I'm not taking your humanity. I'm adding something else to it,” Derek stated firmly, and shoved him down at the feet of the alpha, “Your mother died and left you alone, I'd think you'd be _thankful_ that you won't do the same to our children.”

Stiles winced away from Derek and turned to stare up in horror at the woman before him. For a moment he thought she was wearing a strange, reddish-brown mottled toga, but as his eyes traveled upwards he realized that same stain marred her face as well. Talia Hale was drenched in blood from head to toe, eyes gleaming red with intensified power as well as madness. Stiles screamed as she launched herself off of her dais and at his throat.


	16. Chapter 16

It took Stiles a week to recover. Talia was so far gone on bloodlust that she'd nearly ripped out his throat. Only the werewolf healing and the actions of the resident healer had kept him alive. Derek had been furious, or so Stiles had been told. He and his mother had fought and she'd injured him severely as well, but by the time Stiles saw him again he had healed.

In body, at least.

Derek barely spent any time with Stiles, and if he did it was in order to play with his children. Stiles was relieved that he at least smiled at _them_ , but Stiles so rarely saw anything beside a blank stare or an angry glare that he thought he'd imagined the tenderness of their initial mating. After a few months in their strange limbo of co-parenting, Derek came to him again for intimacy and Stiles nearly swooned to find himself held so tightly and tenderly... and then was left alone once more. Where Derek slept after ravaging Stiles he didn't know, but it tore something inside of him to be thought of so little.

Stiles did eventually meet the banshee, but when he did it was to find he _already knew her._

“Lydia!” Stiles hurried up to the woman with one baby wrapped around his torso and the other toddling happily beside him, “Lydia! What are you doing here?!”

Lydia turned and gave him a haunted look, “What's a Stiles anyway?”

Stiles blinked at her in confusion and Lydia tilted her head at him with wide, distracted eyes.

“It's my nickname. You know that. Are you okay, Lyds?” Stiles frowned at her odd behavior.

“No. A werewolf bit me.”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles touched his neck, “Me too. I think they bit nearly _everyone_. Just left the babies alone and the few who escaped, and this little one will get it someday, too.”

“They're all going to burn for this,” She told him softly.

“I don't think... I don't think you should say that,” Stiles told her softly, looking around at all the nearby werewolves.

“It's okay,” She sighed, picking a flower from the garden and staring at it as if it contained the secrets of the universe, “I'm Cassandra now.”

“That's not funny,” Stiles worried, knowing Cassandra's fate well.

“It's a _little_ funny,” She insisted, smiling at him and seeming a bit more like herself. At least she was meeting his eyes.

Stiles smiled back hopefully, “So, you got chosen by _royalty_ , too. Who are you with?”

“Peter,” She replied, “He's...”

Lydia shuddered and for a moment the dreamy look left her face and she gave Stiles a look of pure fear.

“Lydia?”

“I have to get out of here, Stiles,” She whispered.

Stiles stepped close to her ear, “There are were's listening.”

Lydia, to Stiles' complete shock since she'd abhorred him growing up, wrapped her arms around him, put her head on his shoulder, and began to cry softly. Stiles released the toddler's hand so he could hold her back, but kept an eye on the wandering pup. He was _waaay_ out of his depth. Baby tears he'd been taught how to deal with since he was in diapers himself. Grown ass woman's tears? Not a clue.

“It's going to be okay, Lydia,” Stiles whispered, then had a sudden idea, “You can come to the nursery!”

“Wh-what?” Lydia lifted her head in confusion.

“When it gets to be too much. Tell them I'm struggling to raise two kids myself when I'm so young and inexperienced. Say you're going to help me. Then come to the nursery with my kids and get away from it all for a bit. Lots of omegas co-parent. No one will think twice and you can get away from it all for a bit. Talk to me about it. Read. Cry. Hammer on baby toys to get your frustration out. Whatever you need to do.”

Lydia's smile lit up like the sun and Stiles remembered why he'd had such an embarrassing crush on her for so long despite them being the same secondary gender.

“You're a good guy, Stiles,” She told him, giving him another gentle hug around the drooling baby swaddled to his chest.

Stiles' face burned, “Uh, no big deal, you know? Got to be there for each other. Omegas unite.”


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles wanted to love Derek. He _really_ did. The guy wasn't _awful._ He just wasn't... attentive. When they were together Derek and Stiles would tease each other and joke around, mostly about babies and various baby things. Like poop. Stiles and Prince Derek joked about poop together. It was a thing they did.

However, a majority of the time Derek was brisk with him, distant, brushing him aside to do the things he needed to do and dismissing Stiles as an annoyance or unable to help. Stiles knew it was the loss talking, that his first mate dying had broken a part of his heart off and it lay interred with her. It made him unjustly jealous of a woman he'd only ever seen in passing who had now _passed._ Stiles had nothing to offer Derek, not even his womb which Derek seemed uninterested in filling. He already had an heir and a spare and was unlikely to fill Stiles soon. His excuse that Stiles was too young was... well... accurate. They had two babies, and Stiles was exhausted despite his new werewolf DNA. He had no idea how omegas spat them out in quick succession and still managed not to go insane.

Well, actually, he had an idea how they managed. He could see how they did it, but he just didn't _want_ to do it. The omegas were completely alone, without any time to socialize with other omegas and only talking to betas when they were helping them. Stiles didn't want to be an isolated baby slave. He wanted to visit his dad, hang out with his beta friend Scott, and play cards with Lydia while the babies napped; even if it meant he barely got any sleep since he was _supposed_ to sleep whenever they did.

_Lydia_ on the other hand, had changed in only good ways. She was no longer the snobbish elitist, positive that she'd be mated to royalty and spend her days pregnant and being fed grapes by servants. Oh, she was doing _that_ , but she was also talking to Stiles about ways she could manipulate her painfully intelligent mate into treating her better. They had a system going that was working rather well. Both Stiles and Lydia would be present whenever he came home from patrol, they'd assess his mood, and if he were in a 'danger zone' they would find ways to leave for the night. Stiles would indicate a predictably dirty diaper. Lydia would feign false contractions and a need to walk them off. Stiles would babble about a particular food that might help her through her pregnancy since the lycanthropy hadn't taken. He'd kick them out in order to avoid their inane babble, and as long as Stiles was present and Lydia pregnant no beatings would happen.

The trouble started _after_ Lydia gave birth, because without her carrying a cub he wasn't obligated to be gentle with her. Stiles had to be present at all times to avoid her being beaten within an inch of her life, and when Peter kicked him out all he could do was plead with betas to intercede to keep her alive.

It usually worked.

Twice she had to be coaxed back to life by the royal physician Deaton.

Talia Hale eventually took Peter outside to beat him for nearly killing a breedable omega, which gave Stiles no small amount of relief for all of ten seconds. That's how long it took for an alpha of alphas to bleed out. Stiles, like Derek and all others in Talia's powerful pack, felt her die. For Stiles it was awful, like someone had cut off a limb and he was left forever searching for it. Reaching out with an arm that was gone towards a woman who was cold and dead. It felt both like his mother's death and unlike it, because Stiles could instantly tell that he would _never_ move on from her death the way he'd somewhat healed up from his mother's. He hadn't even liked Talia, but werewolf biology screamed for her anyway. It wasn't fair. This should have been only Derek's pain, but he'd made it Stiles' as well and wouldn't even let Stiles comfort him.

Derek, on the other hand _,_ felt it all the way down to his soul. He went from hurt, angry, and guilty over his mate's death to absolutely _broken_ over his mother's. His already sparse words became utter silence. He never joked with Stiles again. He did, however, enlist the help of every beta and alpha in the land to slice Peter into tiny pieces. Stiles felt him die the same way, and even though he'd hated both alphas he still had the same reaction. Another dead limb reaching for a lost leader. He hated it. He hated being a werewolf. He hated Derek for making him into one. Healing for stubbing his toe wasn't recompense for feeling like someone else had yet _more_ control over him.

Lycanthropy wasn't a gift. It was a curse.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles' next heat was... well... awesome.

Three months after Lydia gave birth another heat week hit and as the new alpha Derek made a rather stunning decision. He decided that Lydia shouldn't suffer alone, but was too traumatized to be given to another. Stiles had heard whispers of this for weeks, but what he didn't expect was to come out of the bathroom after a pre-heat purge to find Lydia sitting on the bed he 'shared' with Derek with that graceful aloofness she had perfected through highschool.

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, “I'm not sure Derek would like you in our marital bed. I know the nursery is off limits this close to-”

“He's going to mate me, Stiles, wake up and smell the pharomones,” Lydia huffed, then gave him a sorrowful glance, “I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea.”

“Are you kidding?!” Stiles bounced onto the bed excitedly, “This is awesome! Derek's a really sweet lover. Super gentle and _very_ satisfying! You're going to actually enjoy sex for a change!“

“You're not mad?” She asked.

“Uh, it's not like we're in love,” Stiles scoffed.

“You want to be,” She reminded him, “You're jealous of Paige. Of anyone who looks at him sideways.”

“Not the same thing,” Stiles stated, “At least I get to enjoy your company. I can't hang out with alphas, I can't compete with a dead woman he has on a pedestal, and he won't let me give him cubs! Now you and I can raise our cubs together! We're going to live together and be, like, best friends forever!”

Stiles punched the air in excitement and Lydia laughed lightly, “Well, at least you don't hate me now. He's really... gentle?”

“Like, the gentleist. He's so damn good in bed it's embarrassing. Prepare to be a puddle of satisfied goo.”

“Ew,” Lydia gave him a scathing look, “Lydia Hale does _not_ do puddle of _any_ kind of goo. Keep that to yourself. Oh, and while we're on the subject, keep _your_ goo to yourself. I know about your little crush. As much as I love you I don't want you ruining this for me. Derek ignoring you is _nothing_ to what Peter did to me.”

Stiles winced, knowing how often she'd listened to him whine and not called him on it despite what she was going through, “I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do, okay? I'm totally over the crush.”

“You're not,” She stated, “But... I'm flattered. If things weren't the way they were I could see us together.”

“Really?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Totally over it, huh?”

“Totally,” Stiles chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

Where Paige had been his reluctant partner, Stiles made him feel wanted. _Needed_. He was glorious and Derek cherished his beautiful mate. Derek had left off the protection this time, so without a skin Stiles would be round with his cubs in a few months. This would cement their mating, bring them closer than ever, and give Stiles the baby he deserved after raising two not his own with as much devotion as he could muster. His mate was more than deserving of this honor, and his easy acceptance of Lydia in their mating was evidence of his proper roll as the alpha bitch. The people would see his fertility and grace and adore him. Stiles had a kind of brilliance to him that was staggering, able to think around corners and bends, and their cubs would be enigmatic geniuses.

Lydia was popular among the people with her easy style and manner of speaking. The cubs sired on her would be beautiful and her intelligence would undoubtedly give his pack what it needed to rule for generations. Derek would have a big family again, and unlike his parents he would be close to the cubs he sired and his mates would be giving and loving. They would be a _family_. A beautiful one.

Derek was pounding with lust. Having two omegas in the same room with him during a heat cycle meant double the semen production, twice as much stamina, and three times the food consumption. When he wasn't fucking them sideways he was devouring enough food for a family. Stiles was his gorgeous, muscular dream come true. He was full of sassy comments all through mating despite his own mindless desires. Lydia was an exotic dancer who slid along his body with grace and burning satisfaction.

The difficulty with having two omegas in bed was his knot. It started with Stiles, who he mounted first as his 'first' spouse (technically second, but in their situation it was Stiles then Lydia). While Stiles danced above him on his cock Lydia writhed beside them in agony. Stiles was gorgeous, his face flushed and body willowy and beautiful. He rode Derek while the alpha gripped his length and brought him wave after wave of bliss. Stiles body shook over him and when Derek's knot filled his plump ass and held him in place Derek lost himself to glorious, mind-blanking pleasure. Lydia, meanwhile, had gone too long without being satisfied and was working herself up to a scream. Stiles was watching her while Derek tried to think of a solution. He didn't want to be _deaf._

Stiles, as per usual, had a solution.

“Lydia,” Stiles reached for her and gently brushed a stray curl from her face, “I know you're not into me, but I can help you. Let me?”

“P-please!” She cried out, “It hurts! Stiles, it _hurts!”_

Lydia squirmed upwards and Stiles' angle above him proved fortuitous. He didn't hesitate to thrust three fingers into her, relieving her efforts to sate herself that had so far left her unfulfilled. Derek watched, eyes wide and jaw dropped in awe, as Stiles fucked her with sure, firm strokes. He'd had no idea that an omega would touch another in such a way and didn't think Stiles could sate her, but it took virtually no time for her to let out a cry of bliss. Lydia shuddered through her release while Stiles' thumb flicked over her bud and brought her to a quick second.

Derek was still tied to Stiles and now he wasn't sure he could free himself. The sight of them together was driving him insane with lust, pushing more release into Stiles over and again. Stiles got them to roll and twist about onto their sides, then frame her, and Derek ended up with a face full of omega ass while Stiles got the front end. Lydia had his head clutched with both hands, gyrating against Stiles' face while he moaned softly and fucked three fingers into her hungry quim. Derek tackled the other end despite his exhaustion, spreading pert white cheeks to lick into her nether regions and make her squirm. His efforts were rewarded as Lydia clenched her legs around Stiles' head and writhed in pleasure.

Finally Lydia was calmed, Stiles fell asleep on her thigh, and Derek found himself rubbing her back gently and wondering at how he could possibly be so damn lucky. It took another twenty minutes, but his knot finally released and Derek slipped away from his sleeping omegas to wash himself, gorge on food, and return to breed Lydia as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles was gone. Lost to the glory that was wrapping himself around Lydia Hale. While Derek fucked her until her teeth rattled in her skull Stiles held her hand. While Stiles ate his gorgeous mate's seed out of her body Derek's knot rubbed Stiles' prostate until he spurted onto the bed beneath them. When Derek passed out in exhaustion Lydia pulled him into her arms and then, to Stiles' absolute shock, into her body as well.

Stiles had never had more than a hand or mouth around his length, and he'd always been told that omegas were too open to satisfy another omega. It wouldn't work. It wasn't _meant_ to. Those people were _wrong._ Lydia moaned, pulled his hair, clawed his ass, and gripped him with her thighs while Stiles thrust into hot, tight, wet paradise.

Lydia was an sweet, citric fruit that burned and healed at the same time. She brought him sweet relief while destroying his very soul with her beauty and brilliance. While Derek slept on they lay in each other's arms, eyes wide with shock and wonder. Lydia looked almost shy, but as usual she shook that off to speak softly to him. Soft words, but he cherished them nonetheless. They didn't _say_ it. Not yet. It would be a long time before they dared to say the words, but they both felt it. This was not what Stiles had with Derek. This was not what Stiles' parents had with each other. This was something new. Something blindingly brilliant and equally frightening.

This was love. Stiles had spent so long looking into Derek's eyes, desperately trying to see the love he was supposed to find there only to be left wanting. He'd sought him out time and again only to be pushed away. Now he met Lydia Hale's every-changing hazel eyes- so like Derek's but so different- and saw not only the searing depths of her soul, but his own adoration reflected back on him. How had he been so blind? How had he held her while she cried and not realized how fast and hard he was falling for her? How had she kept her own longing for him a secret for so long? Stiles, as usual, had more questions than answers, but he also had something he'd never thought he would have: a deep and profound connection to another person that went beyond any feeling he'd thought he could feel. He was so lucky that Derek's priviledged rank let him take Lydia as a mate, as it meant they belonged to each other as well. They were as good as married, and Stiles felt joy in his heart for the first time in a long time. When they began to grow round together they shared the times that Derek passed up. Doctor's visits, the first sounds of the hearts fluttering inside their wombs, bemoaning and helping each other through morning sickness and back pain, laughing at the sight of an elbow or foot creating a bulge in their gravid bellies. They had eyes only for each other, were almost always holding hands when they weren't tending to their children, and soothed each other's sorrow away.

So _this_ was happily ever after. It did exist. It was _real_ and it it belonged to Stiles and Lydia.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles had to hand it to werewolves: They were good at taking pain. Stiles' labor was long and exhausting, but the pain was tolerable up until his actual time to push. At that point, they told him he _had_ to feel it. He wept through pushing his cub out and then she was placed on his chest and Stiles felt the bond snick into place like a puzzle fitting into a slot on his soul he'd had no idea had existed. Stiles stared down at that little wailing face and felt as if his heart would explode in his chest with joy. Stiles sobbed and gripped Derek's hand, thanking him for his cub like a total _sap._

“I always wanted a big family,” Stiles sniffled, “This is just... it's so awesome.”

“She's really beautiful, Stiles,” Derek smiled down at him and Stiles had to turn his head away. Derek looked so sincere, so happy, and Stiles just... was wishing Lydia was there with him instead.

Derek gripped Stiles' chin and turned his head to force him to meet his eyes, giving him a confused look when Stiles' eyes darted up to his forehead instead of meeting them. Derek's expression was more readable on his eyebrows, Stiles reasoned, but he knew the bigger reason was because he rarely met people's eyes. It was unbecoming of an omega to meet the eyes of someone who wasn't their mate... and Derek _was_ his mate... but... also _not_ his mate. Lydia was Stiles' mate. Derek was the one who let them be together, who provided them with cubs, and left them to love them and each other. Stiles was grateful to him and fond, but it was Lydia he wanted to see now that his cub was born, not Derek. Derek eventually let his chin go and Stiles' eyes returned to their new baby. Lydia would _love her._

Stiles was taken to the nursery with his new baby and, predictably, Derek fucked right off like he always did. Stiles would have been sitting there alone, still sore and healing from childbirth, with a baby sleeping on his chest, if Lydia hadn't been his co-mate to Derek and his beloved.

Lydia slipped into the room, still graceful despite being nine months pregnant, and smiled down at him with adoration in her eyes. She sat down in the chair Derek had abandoned and caressed his tear-stained cheeks.

“Oh, Stiles, what a beautiful baby! Boy? Girl?”

“Girl,” Stiles sniffled, “She is beautiful, isn't she?”

“Absolutely gorgeous. Just like her momma,” Lydia promised, leaning forward slowly in her gravid state to press a kiss to his lips, “You were magnificent during delivery. I wish I could have done more than blot your forehead. They wouldn't even let me stay once you delivered. Don't want me getting any ideas and starting up my labor, apparently! Idiots.”

“You should have been the one holding my hand,” Stiles replied, “This is more _your_ baby than his. He barely noticed me during the whole pregnancy. You've been helping me upchuck and bringing me food-”

“It was nothing, Stiles. You've been doing the same for me! Oh, I can't wait till I get to hold mine! Can I?”

Stiles handed his little girl over and Lydia brought her close to scent her gently. Stiles' heart dipped and danced with joy. Derek hadn't even scented the baby yet. He'd been too eager to get out and continue running his gigantic, city-wide pack. It took up all his time, and Stiles had tried to be understanding but it had all gone out the window the second he'd left him without scenting his new cub. Derek wasn't his mate. Lydia was. No matter what the law said.


	22. Chapter 22

The problem with two mates, Derek quickly found, was that they tended to team up against him. Stiles and Lydia were _always_ together, to the point that Derek never saw them separately. He enjoyed Lydia, but he didn't _love_ her. She might have been his mate in name, but he wasn't drawn to her as he was to Stiles. Stiles was the one whose scent made him swoon with lust. Stiles was the one he enjoyed bantering with. Lydia got in the way of his time alone with Stiles, and their banter ended with the new cubs gracing the nursery. Stiles used to stare into Derek's eyes as if they contained the truth to the universe. Now he didn't even meet them anymore. He only had eyes for each other and their cubs and Derek had never felt so alone in his life.

The two were obsessed with their cubs, but Derek felt no need to intervene as long as his prior two- and to a lesser extent Peter's first- were cared for. They were. In abundance. They looked more like a happy family than Derek and Stiles did, and the bitterness started to rise fairly soon. Lydia now had two pretty babies, one via Peter and one via Derek. She had been proven fertile and had provided heirs for the throne. The one connected to Derek meant that he felt no ure to kill the one connected to Peter. Her value to him was gone, so Derek did what he needed to do to get more time and attention from his omega again: he sent Lydia off to be the mate of another deserving alpha, one of his cousins a city over the second the new cub weened, and left Stiles with her cubs since they were Hale property. She could have new ones with his cousin.

He hadn't anticipated the absolute _tantrum_ that Stiles would throw! His mate was lying on their bed sobbing as if his heart had broken! He wanted Lydia back. His cubs missed their step-mother. Derek was a cruel, cold man who didn't care about Stiles or his cubs _at all_. Derek told him he was a brat and stormed off.

He had no idea that it would be the last time they spoke.


	23. Chapter 23

“We don't have a choice,” Lydia sobbed, pressing kisses to Stiles' babies who she considered her own, “I love them, you know I do, but if we take them Derek will hunt us down with impunity. If it's just us running: so what? Omegas run all the time. It's only the cubs who matter and he has plenty. No one will want him to take off after us if we've already given him cubs. Only mine might chase, and he hasn't even claimed me yet.”

“I just... I love them so much,” Stiles choked out, kissing Lydia's babies, who he loved as his own, goodbye as well. One of hers was human. He'd be bitten in time because Derek was insane. There was no way to stop it even if they stayed and Stiles was in agony.

The problem was, with Lydia out of the way Derek had become more amorous. He'd wanted Stiles' attention and expected Stiles to still be as hungry for him as he'd always been. Derek still smelled divine- still smelled like _mate-_ but Stiles' heart didn't recognize him. He wasn't the father of Stiles' children the way he should have been. He played with them still, but he was more like a sibling to them than a father. Stiles couldn't stand the thought of Derek's hands on him, and hurriedly pleaded out of bedding him with excuses about cramps in his chest from weening and digestive distress from wolfsbane wine. It wouldn't last. Derek would force him in time as was his right and Stiles felt nauseous at the very idea.

He had to run. He couldn't be the older man's sex toy and raise the children knowing they'd eventually be indoctrinated into the same sick twisted way of thinking that Derek had. He loved Lydia and they deserved a life together, but he wanted to _take his cubs, damn it!_

“Please, we have to take them,” Stiles pleaded, “We can't leave them to be warped by him!”

“If we take them, we'll be hunted down like the animals they made you!” Lydia hissed, then clapped a hand over her mouth in horror at what she'd said, “Oh, Stiles. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-”

“No, you're right,” Stiles lowered little Evan down into the crib and popped a dummy into his mouth, “Half of the reason I want to bring them is because werewolves need _pack._ Lydia, I literally can't go. I'll never stop craving him, no matter how much I hate him. I'm trapped. I'm... I'm sorry.”

Lydia's jaw tightened, “No. No, we're _not_ giving up. I love you, Stiles. I love you more than my own life, but I love my cubs even _more._ We shouldn't have to abandon your cubs to save yourself, but we _will_ have to. If we bring them we'll never get away.”

Stiles turned to give her a broken look and saw Lydia's resolve sway. He knew she was right. He knew that she couldn't leave without them, either. She was still holding his cub to her chest as if she would never let go and she was starting to squirm for freedom.

“Okay,” She breathed, “But we can't do it now. If we want to run with _this_ many cubs, we'll need their guard over us to be relaxed. We'll have to... ugh... we'll have to mate first. If we're pregnant they'll assume our nesting instincts will keep us in our homes. They'll look away and we'll run away. _With_ our cubs.”

Stiles gave Lydia the look of adoration that needed and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. She finally put down a cub and they found a closet to make love in so Derek wouldn't find her scent in their bed when she was supposed to be gone. Lydia had to leave quickly after because she would be missed by her new 'mate'. The lady was old and uninterested in minding her, but she would certainly notice her absence over a long period of time and her heat would make her mount her. When she fell pregnant- as she inevitably would as a young omega- she would indeed feel the need to stay home and no one would expect her to flee.

Now they just had to make it happen.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles avoided Derek like the plague. Any love he had once had for this man- stinted by his inability to treat Stiles as anything more than furniture- had been utterly destroyed when he'd taken Lydia away from him. Lydia had posed _no threat._ She'd helped him with the gaggle of kids. She'd loved him and made his life joyous. She filled the roles Derek wasn't willing to fill, and until he'd taken her away their sexual relationship had been fine with the brute. Stiles knew that anything after Lydia was removed was technically cheating, but damn it, he _loved her_ and it wasn't as if they had a choice who they were with!

So Stiles used the absolutely _legitimate_ fact that he was now caring for five children all under the age of five as an excuse to not spend as second of time in Derek's presence outside of him visiting to read to his kids occasionally. When his heat came Stiles guzzled water to hold himself over and laid down to sacrifice himself to the man one last time.

Derek was ravenous this time. Both previous times with Stiles he'd been gentle, considerate, giving, and even tender afterwards (tender with Lydia as well the one time she had mated with them as well). This time he was ferocious. He pinned Stiles down to the bed, growled that Stiles couldn't avoid him now, and took him like a mindless beast. It was... well, it was _hot._ Stiles couldn't deny that Derek relentlessly pleasured him whenever they were intimate, and their attraction to each other was real and powerful. They were scent mates, after all. However, Stiles couldn't love this man. Derek had reasons for hurting, it was true, and Stiles felt for him but he wasn't responsible for the man's hurt and didn't deserve to be neglected because of it. He hadn't spoken much to Derek since he had sent Lydia away and he kept his sounds to moans during their mating, refusing to so much as look him in the eye.

The night Stiles' scent changed to pregnant the Hales threw a huge party, celebrating the new life growing in him. Stiles sat quietly down, looking serene and happy, and sipped water while everyone got rip-roaring drunk on aconite wine and wolfsbane ale. When all the betas and alphas were passed out drunk, and the omegas were lightly buzzed and busy cleaning or caring for cubs, Stiles made his move.

Stiles had the eldest cub carry one younger baby, tied two onto his body in slings, and held the hand of the toddler while pulling a wagon full of things with his other hand. The last stop he made was to his father's room. His father was very drunk, but Stiles got him up and out the door with him. The guy threw up twice along the way and Stiles worried about leaving a trail, but he couldn't leave without his father.

Lydia met him where she'd promised, her scent changed to take on that of the new mate and her new pregnancy. She had wagon drawn by two mules and they loaded it up together, kissed tenderly, nuzzled in to restore their scent on each other, and let the kids and Stiles' dad pass out in the back.

Stiles felt no pull from leaving Derek, no urge to go back to the alpha who had laid claim on him, as he sat beside Lydia in front of the wagon and laid his head on her shoulder. There would be times he'd crave him, he knew this, but it was a want. He needed Lydia.

They took turns sleeping and moved slowly towards the border. They did what they could to hide scents and tracks, keeping to back roads and avoiding the sight of others. They slept under the wagon and gathered food where they could rather than spend the money they'd taken with them. They needed to preserve it to buy or rent a home someday.

Neither was under the impression that they would be free to pursue their relationship free of harassment, but with Noah along they could pretend they were widows raising their children together with Noah as a guardian. Derek's power didn't extend to the next country, nor were the laws as vicious. They might end up courted by another alpha someday, especially as Noah aged, but so long as they were together they could put up with them. They would just have to make sure that anyone asking after one knew that Stiles and Lydia were a package deal.


	25. Chapter 25

Nothing. Erica was the one to approach him. His second. He should have known that it would be her. _Former second._

“Are you going to go after them?” She asked him gently.

She was being so kind for a traitor.

“No.”

“Why not? You have a right to. You have the right to hunt them down, kill them, and reclaim your cubs as pack.”

“No.”

“They'd be the _only pack you have left.”_

“I know.”

“Then _why?”_

“Should I go after you, too? And Boyd? And all the thousands of people who were my pack once?”

“They're the only ones who don't have a choice in the matter.”

“I'm tired of not giving people a choice,” Derek told her softly, “I didn't give Paige a choice and she's dead. I didn't give the people one and the second they saw weakness they deposed me and brought Cora's mate in to be their alpha. Deposed by my own _omega_ sister. I gave no choice to Stiles and he resented me. I gave no choice to Lydia and she seduced away my mate. I would have kept going on and it would have destroyed my children as well.”

Erica sighed heavily and stepped up beside him to stare down at the ground below, “Going to jump?”

Derek didn't answer.

“I'm supposed to escort you out,” She told him gently, “You know I don't hate you, right? It's just... we need an alpha who actually _leads us._ Communicates. Looks like he has a soul behind his stone cold eyes. Do you?”

“Have a soul?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.”

“Stiles stopped looking at them.”

“Your...” Erica glanced down.

“No, not that. Hell, that's all I was good for. He stopped looking at _me._ Into my _eyes._ He stopped looking into my eyes and he started looking into _hers_. I pushed his love away and when he found someone else to love I got mad and took her away from him. So he ran. He ran and he took the last of my reasons for living away.”

“So... if you're going to jump there's a taller balcony on the other side of the building.”

Derek shook his head and relinquished his grip on the rail. Erica grabbed his arm, eyes wide with fear that he'd actually do it. He gave her a wane smile.

“It's okay. I won't.”

“Good, because I don't _actually_ hate you. You were my alpha for _years,_ Derek. I'd like to think you could survive this.”

“Do what? Go beg my sister's mate to accept me into his pack? Her _human mate_ who knows I had this entire city and most of the country side turned against their will? Humans don't need pack the way that werewolves do. He isn't going to accept me. Not as an alpha.”

“You aren't planning to...?”

“Go live alone until I regress into an omega? Yes. I am. As a werewolf it's a benefit I have that I can cross the gender barrier in order to acquire a pack. As an omega I can go to the temple and get claimed by an alpha. I'll have pack again. I'll have _cubs_ again.”

Erica shook her head, “You're already insane, I guess going packless can't hurt much.”

A/N: So. This story took SEVERAL turns. It was going to end in tragedy for the gay couple (omegaXomega), but hasn't that trope been SO DONE before? So I told my muse to fuck off. I was going to revisit Derek's sorrow at losing his kids, but honestly? Nah. I love Derek. I hate this story. I hope you all hate it, too. It was a pain in the ass to write, to make Derek into something so awful, but the fact of the matter is that sexism and toxic masculinity (not proper masculinity, which is very sexy on all genders) poisons and harms EVERYONE. I know omegaverse gets the rap of being a big ole sexist/rape trope, but I've always seen it as a way to put men in the shoes of women. Point out the shit that goes on. I hope I managed to do that well without being too annoying. Peace and love, ya'll. Take care of yourselves and your partners. Even if that means leaving.


End file.
